Boppity Bop Doo Dap
by FieryFafar
Summary: A little Charleston jazz dance starring Soulsilvershipping c:


"Welcome one and all! Welcome to the event of a lifetime! Now y'all enjoy the party, and swing your hips like it ain't gon' stop swingin'!"

The lights were blinking and flashing. People were dancing and swaying about. The stage was huge; almost covering half the room. Hundreds of people filled the hall. All were flashed in elegant and alluring clothing. The women were flamboyant with their bright dresses while the men were dashing with their tailcoats and tuxedos.

The ceiling was nothing but a gigantic transparent wall. The stars twinkled. The full moon sparkled on the center. Verandas and balconies were hung on each wall. Positioned on the far end of the stage was the band. Trumpets, saxophones, pianos, trombones, clarinets, doubles basses, and drums beat and boomed in the hall.

A man, preferably in his early 30s, stood in the middle of the hall. With a microphone standing in front of him, he said, "Welcome y'all to the Charleston event of 1923! Enjoy the night. Dance with your loved ones. And let your heart's desires come true tonight!"

The audience clapped and cheered out loud. The host waved his arms casually, lips forming into a smile. "Now, without further ado, presenting the Queen of Charleston, Miss Kotone!"

The red curtains behind the band members slid open. Once opened, it revealed none other than the elegant Kotone. Her body was clad in velvet red, covering just a few inches above her knees. It was one-strapped on each shoulder, holding it neatly on her blades. Loose black flappers were hung below her waist, covering right below her knees. Red glass high heels were strapped on her feet, making tiny click clack sounds as she walked forward. Her brown hair was tied into low pigtails. And last but not least, a frilly black headband was placed on her head, making her look childish yet seductive at the same time.

Kotone raised her arms up in the air. Her legs bending slightly, she stooped an inch down. "Hello everyone," she said, voice sounded like soft silk, "Let's all party until the sun rises. Because your queen is here!" The brunette shouted in joy and triumph. It was followed by the sound of more cheers and whistles. Her hips swayed slowly and sensuously, following the slow beat. Suddenly but as she expected it, four men approached her from behind. Two of them holding of her arms while the other two gripping her legs, they carried her and spun her around. Her body was lying on the man's strong grasps, her head hung back to bask in the moonlight.

After a few twirls, the men put her down. And once her feet touched the ground, her heels started clicking.

The song began to sound funkier and loud.

"Now put a little swing to it," she sang as the microphone was placed in front of her. "Put a little back to it." Her hands moved to her face, slowly sliding down to her neck. "Open up your mind and do it." They moved to her sides, sensually caressing down to her shaking waist. With an electrifying spark in her innocent hazel eyes, she purred, "Is that too much to ask?"

Her glossy red lips curved into a devious smirk. "Remember that you only live one time. Ya gotta get cr-cr-cr-cra-crazy." Her feet began tipping and tapping quickly. She kicked tiny fronts and backs. "Remember that you only live one time. Ya gotta get a lil bit crazy if you gon' be mine." Her hands swung left and right, moving the opposite direction where her hips were swaying.

Suddenly, the lights on the stage darkened, yet the song kept playing. One single light was lit, attracting her attention to her left.

Standing under the spotlight was a dashing, redheaded man.

He was clothed in a dark crisp tuxedo and black shoes. A red bowtie was wrapped around his neck. His head was hung low. Kotone could not see his face clearly since the man was also wearing a black fedora. His left arm was placed on his stomach, while his right arm was folded behind his back.

Her heart began to race than the usual. Her eyes didn't blink as she stared at the man standing at the other end of the stage. Blood rushed into her brain, making her feel hot and cold at the same time. Like a robot, the brunette fanned herself with her hand, her mouth gasping small gasps of glee.

Finally, the man looked up.

His silver eyes were like a wild Pokémon. His features were flawless; like a painting even. Once his silver eyes met hers, she felt her knees going weak. Seeing the reaction he gave her, a single eyebrow was raised on his forehead. Though eyes were implying slight confusion, his mouth was forming a wide, devilishly handsome smirk.

Silver walked forward, eyes ever so calm and collected. Even so, only the great Arceus knew how fast his heart was beating now.

Once he laid eyes on the woman of his dreams, he felt like whistling like a train engine.

She was the most beautiful woman around, no doubt. But seeing her in that dress; seeing her in that sweet red attire, it made his throat dry. She looked like candy – _his_ candy. Her neck and upper chest was bare without necklace nor strap. It showed off her brown skin and the slight crack of her breasts; all the ever more reason to ache for her more.

Finally, he stopped a few steps from her. The man looked down, eyes glaring dearly at the lady in front of him. "Hey there, sugar. Care to grind the dance floor with me?" His voice was husky and deep. His tone was filled with passion. And his magical silver eyes twinkled one thing; lust.

Kotone herself wouldn't lie; she felt the same thing too. "Sure thing, baby."

The woman stretched her arms up, and by her signal, the song played louder. Silver took hold of her right hand, and his right hand was gripped on her waist. With her free hand, Kotone lightly held his shoulder. He pulled her closer, their torso almost clashing. With sneaky grins and smirks, the two began to dance.

Her foot stomped one step forward, and his foot tapped one step back. She leaned forward, whilst the man leaned backwards. He did the same with hers and leaned forward, pushing her back even though their chests weren't touching. She could feel the heat colouring her cheeks. And he was easily amused at the sight of this.

The couple stood up straight. They pulled each other, body finally closing the tiny gap. Their heads were facing the same direction. With their joined hands, they stretched their arms and danced closer to the audience below. Shoes and heels clicked and clacked like they never before. Silver pushed Kotone, yet his fingers was still linked with hers. He twirled her around. The brunette spun around fast, making her flappers flap wildly, and showing off her sexy legs. Even with the numerous spins, never did she felt dizzy or nauseous.

"Don' mean a thing if you ain't gon' swing." The backup singers sang happily, harmonizing with the sounds of trumpets and saxophones. "Let your boys and sing with me. Ba-ba-dum-bam-bam-badum-bam-bam."

The more Silver looked at her, the more his ache strengthened.

With one sharp breath, he harshly tugged her back in his arms. The girl let out a small yelp, yet quickly shut it tightly as she realized that their faces were so close, their noses were touching.

"Did no one ever tell ya…" he hissed deeply, "that your looks can kill a man?"

Hearing this, Kotone couldn't help but smile. "What can I say? I have a gift." Hands pressing on his chest, she pushed him off his grip and shook her hips. Her feet kicked to the front and back and left and right. Her hips moved faster to the rapid melody. Her kicking had gotten more speedy and nimble.

Silver chuckled amusingly and held his fedora. The man took off his hat and threw it to the crowd. The ladies screamed and dashed for the fedora. Kotone was slightly surprised to see that red his hair was combed back, making him look a thousand times hotter than he already was.

With agile feet, Silver tapped his feet to the funky beat. His heels clicked loudly as his legs folded and kicked in many ways. His hands moved left and right. The man only had eyes for her. He looked at her with such a wanted passion. Kotone gulped, for his gaze felt like it could pierce maybe right into her very soul.

Even so, her trembles were more of a smitten than fear.

"All alone. Right on time. Get this body right on line." The singers sang sensually. "Hear the beat. Feel the sway. No more stops along the way." They hummed together, bringing the microphone closer to them.

The couple danced in circles, yet body facing each other. Their eyes never left one another; never averting. He saw her. She saw him. He was hers.

And she was forever his.

The song began to mellow down. The singers' voices were also toned down into slow hums. Eyes never leaving hers, Silver took her hands and pulled her back into his arms. The brunette merely grinned bashfully, knowing very well what he was about to do.

"Where the moon's a little special and let him shine…" A female singer cooed through microphone. Her body was also slowly bending down, letting her waist do the talking.

Silver and Kotone were both distracted by each other, they didn't give a damn. She held his right hand. His left hand coiled around her back. Their faces were only a breath away. She could see the fire in his eyes.

"You're mine…of all time…" The song echoed inside the hall. All were with their respective partners, especially the young Johto couple on the stage.

"Mine…" he muttered slowly, more like to himself. The edge of his lips twitched upwards, forming a tiny smile. Silver leaned his head forward, letting his lips touch her left ear. The touch made her shudder, yet she kept her composure. "You're all mine…" The redhead whispered hoarsely, filled with dominance and love. Kotone opened her mouth, wanting to say words, but all was heard was a low moan as she felt his teeth nibbling on her earlobe.

His arms snaked around her waist, impatiently pulling her closer to him. She almost tripped due to the sudden tug, but besides falling, she felt her body being pressed against him. Her breasts were squished against his hard chest. Her hands were on his hair, fingers intertwining with his red curls. Her eyes were fluttering to a shut, feeling only the touch of his mouth and teeth, the sound of his voice, and the caress of his breath.

Hungrily, his lips slid down to her neck, planting soft yet sensual kisses. He sucked the skin on her neck, and released it with one short 'pop'. Silver couldn't help but grin at the red mark he gave her. "Forever mine…"

Their body was swaying slowly to the beat; so even, so in sync. Her right leg wrapped between his legs, feeling his want and need altogether. Finally, Silver arched his head back to face her. He chuckled foxily to see the redness in her face. "Cute…"

Kotone scoffed meekly and looked away. But she then felt her chin being held and softly tugged. Silver carefully moved her chin so that her face met his. The gaze he gave her was now in a softer light, yet still had a spark of desire in it.

And Kotone wouldn't want it any other way.

Their heads moved closer. Their eyes slowly closed into a shut. Their lips were slightly apart; ready to embrace each other in one passionate kiss. They felt hot. Their throats ached. The more they stood closer together, the more they couldn't handle it.

"Mine…"

* * *

Silver opened his eyes. He let out a small gasp, hands automatically gripping his chest. A few breaths later, the redhead looked around. The room was dark, with only a single lamp post lighting up the place. The man stared upfront. The television was on, showing a few people dancing to jazz songs.

_A dream…_ He sighed slowly. _It was all just a damn dream…_

He flinched to hear a low snore. Silver looked down, only to see Kotone leaning and sleeping comfortably on the left side of his torso. It baffled the young man. Silver wanted to scream, but luckily he was awake enough to know that would only make it worse.

It took him a few more waking minutes to realize what had just happened a few hours ago. "Oh right…Movie night…" Silver groaned quietly as he scratched his head with his free hand. The redhead hung his head back, mouth exhaling a few sighs. "What a dumbass dream…"

Kotone snore once again.

Silver looked at her, mouth curving a small frown. "You snore like a dead Rattata," he grumbled sourly, as if the brunette was listening to him. Kotone fidgeted in her sleep, unwarily moving closer to her boyfriend.

No matter how hard he tried, Silver couldn't help smiling. "Idiot…" Carefully, the young man gave his girlfriend a soft kiss on the forehead. Thankfully, Kotone wasn't awake to see that. He yawned tiredly and rubbed the side of his neck. Slowly, Silver held Kotone, pulled her, and placed the petite body on his lap. Still dead asleep, Kotone squirmed again and curled closer to his chest like a baby.

This time, he couldn't help but to chuckle. Thank Arceus she was asleep because his face was red as his hair now. "How I end up with an annoying brat like you I'll never know."

And no matter how many times he had said that, deep down inside, he wouldn't want it any other way.

Silver looked at the television. The couple was still dancing and swinging to the beat, enjoying the time and moment they had.

Just like how he was enjoying his.

_**END.**_


End file.
